


Potterwatch

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potterwatch, Second Wizarding War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Lee Jordan does what he’s always done best
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Potterwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Frumpologist for her amazing wheel of doom! 
> 
> My prompt & Character were Lee Jordan & Doubt!
> 
> No beta, any mistakes are my own!

Lee had always known he had a way with words from the time he was small. Getting to do commentary during his years at Hogwarts had been a perfect outlet. After the twins left during their final year, Lee was left without his best friends, he had felt adrift. The day he left Hogwarts, he walked right into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and started working with Fred and George. 

He got a job with the Wizarding wireless network a few months after leaving school and was given the latest shift, the one no one wanted, to prove his worth he assumed. The war was really beginning to ramp up by that time and Lee found it infuriating that his employers were being forced to ignore what was going on in their world. The ministry wouldn’t let them talk about the many missing wizards and witches, the attacks that were taking place not just in the magical world but the muffle world where You-Know-Who’s followers were running rampant. 

After Dumbledore's death, Lee knew it was just a matter of time before the world around them was in all out war. Lee wasn’t a fighter, he could be if necessary but he wanted to do something to help the war effort. While he still had his job, he had started smuggling radio equipment out of the studio, slowly enough that no one would notice it was gone. If they weren’t going to report what was  _ really _ happening, Lee would do. When Bill Weasley's wedding had been attacked by Death Eaters, Lee had fled to a flat in the Muggle world that, along with the Twins, had started stocking with food, supplies, and all of his radio equipment. It took a few weeks before Fred and George were able to shake the Death Eater that had been watching their family, but they finally joined him in the tiny, cramped flat.

He knew what he needed to do, what he  _ wanted _ to do, but the doubt had begun to creep in. 

_ What if they were caught? What if someone used his family against him? _

With a deep breath, Lee Jordan pushed the doubts, the what-ifs, from his mind and with a flick of his wand toward the stolen radio equipment, he did what he had always done best.

“Thank you for tuning in to the first broadcast of Potterwatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
